


Tippy-Toes/踮起脚尖

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, 身高差？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “你，比我矮。”斯内普说，去他的风险。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Tippy-Toes/踮起脚尖

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：我突然发现艾伦·里克曼身高186（我不管我就是觉得好高）！又查到加里·奥德曼身高174，于想起以前看过靴子猫前辈翻译的Tippy-Toes（作者Jaydick_love），就有了灵感……  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

斯内普进入格里莫广场12号，在客厅遇上了布莱克，对方今晚比平时更暴躁。

波特病房里那次彼此传递着不得好死的美好祝愿的握手之后，凤凰社总部搬到格里莫广场12号，布莱克也被半强制地住了进来，离开学尚早，他们就有了不少同在一个屋檐下却不能杀掉对方的时光。邓不利多促使他们解决这个问题的时候想的大概不是让他俩在一个月内滚到一张床上去，不过长期的斗争经验告诉斯内普，过程不是最重要的。

他们没有在一起，确切地说，他们没法“在一起”。不是没尝试（他们可能就是单身到了如此绝望的程度），就是——不行。不过即便结束得很糟糕，没人重伤或死亡的话，下一次独处的时候他们似乎还是会迅速扒掉对方的衣物（或者只是裤子），所以貌似也没什么可担心的。

他们并不总是能到床上去，有时候布莱克不想要，或者有时候斯内普太累了，他们就最大程度地保持彼此视而不见，回到各自房间关上门。除非斯内普伤在自己够不着的地方，得由布莱克动手处理（这件事上他宁愿是布莱克）。如果要用“在一起”的标准来衡量，他们忍受对方的方式就太可笑了。斯内普不打算问布莱克今天状态恶劣的原因，就像布莱克也从不好奇黑魔王某次是为什么惩罚他，全部都显而易见，不值得冒挑起另一场互相攻击的风险。

今晚没什么特别的，最终走向还很难说，当前填饱自己才是第一要务。作为一名资深间谍，斯内普并不比五岁时更擅长摆脱饥饿带来的昏沉和坏脾气。这回他不能把责任推到黑魔王身上了，连续12个小时守在坩埚旁边完全是他自己造的孽。为此他不得不冒险到厨房里找吃的，不需要应付任何人是最好的，布莱克选在这个时候来找水喝他也认了。

“没什么食物。莫莉看珀西去了，珀西是她三儿子。”

斯内普没回头，也没说自己知道珀西·韦斯莱是谁因为他教了那孩子七年，继续往嘴里塞昨晚剩下的饼干，接了杯水把它们送下去。布莱克要不是一整天都没机会跟任何人接触，绝不会对他没话找话，然而肚子停止抗议前他都没心情应付一个孤独又暴躁的布莱克。

按他们不成文的共识，布莱克遭遇这种封闭态度，便会离开斯内普所在的房间，接下来除非斯内普找到他，否则一晚上他们都不会照面。斯内普还没想好之后要不要去试探夜晚的发展方向，布莱克却轻轻笑了一声，他恼火地瞪过去，随即意识到自己的腮帮正被饼干塞得有点鼓出来。

布莱克咳掉那点笑意，朝他走来，斯内普硬咽下饼干。对方的神情使他产生了一丁点期待。

作为他们为数不多还算成功的尝试，布莱克有时候会轻轻地吻他，区别于作为前戏的肉欲的吻，带着些微亲密和试探，像一个悬在空气中的问号。他们这么做的时候往往是在床上，或者什么横向或斜向平面上，中场休息的时候天知道是什么元素搭上了布莱克的那根筋；其他时候，他们的吻基本上伴随着把对方举起来顶到墙上之类的动作。所以，斯内普一直没能注意到这件事。

布莱克踮起了脚。

斯内普抽搐的嘴角一下子破坏了这个时刻，因为——那个西里斯·布莱克，踮起脚，伸长脖子，噘着嘴，要给予（或者索要）一个亲吻。

布莱克立刻退了回去，斯内普有点儿遗憾，但这个珍贵的新发现使它值得了。

“什么？”另一个男人咆哮了一声，像他能变成的那条狗。

“你，比我矮。”斯内普说，去他的风险。

“啥？”布莱克把两臂交叠在胸前，“这是什么希望我穿上高跟鞋的暗示吗？”

这句话立刻在斯内普脑海中勾勒出一个画面：布莱克线条匀称的腿、纤瘦的脚踝和红色高跟鞋。他把它挥到一边。

“你其实比我矮5英寸左右，我一直没注意到。”斯内普解释道，“我们一贯的相处模式导致我很少有机会去注意身高差。”

“这可不是个容易忽略的差距。”布莱克一脸的匪夷所思。

理论上是这样，但他们总是在安全距离外互相攻击，只有胜券在握的时候才会走过去俯视对方，又或者他们的距离近到身高差远远不是最值得关注的问题。但布莱克的意思是——他一早就注意到了？难道他的敌视中还夹杂着身高上不如人的嫉妒吗？

“你刚才踮起了脚。”斯内普进一步解释道，“所以我注意到了。”

在他说出“那有点可爱”的时候，布莱克的表情变得冷若冰霜。

“我不‘可爱’。”他恶狠狠地说，“我是个通缉犯，我不止一次试图杀人，我的阿尼马吉形态能一口吞了你。”

可是你踮着脚索吻，导致这一切都使你变得更可爱了。斯内普强忍着没把这句话说出来，刚才吃下去的饼干已经在他胃里忠实地传递着能量，他不太希望通过一场你死我活的战斗消耗掉它，反正新发现令他的心情好到暂时觉得顺着布莱克也没什么。

“好的，你不可爱。”斯内普说。

布莱克又瞪了他一会儿，妥协地叹气。他再次走向斯内普，斯内普还以为自己会得到一个抓住他领子把他拽下来的吻，然而布莱克仅是再次踮起脚，让轻吻落在他下巴上。这回斯内普没让笑意破坏它，尽管他还是很想笑。

“你的癖好真他妈诡异。”布莱克的嘴角不高兴地下沉，比刚才还可爱。他得停止滥用这个词。

“我爱好黑魔法，背叛黑魔王，还跟你上床。”斯内普客观地回答。

“有理有据。”

那个问号晃晃悠悠地飘落下来，大概降落到了布莱克略微歪着的脑袋边上。斯内普能辨认出思索的神情，接着是一个“去他妈的”的撇嘴，布莱克轻巧地跳上流理台，把他拽到自己两腿之间。他从睫毛底下望斯内普，用的却是捕食者的目光。这男人真懂怎么让他疯狂。

“吃饱了吗？”布莱克懒散、随意地问。

“足够了。”斯内普简单地说。

“那好，现在我们来给你喂些别的。”

要说他有什么癖好，大概是他确实有点喜欢听布莱克发号施令，但在他的舌头能到布莱克嘴里攻城略地的时候，说明这点显然不是第一要务。 

（全文完）


End file.
